The Lost Prince
by RoyallyMadXD
Summary: this is timeline when the street sharks team up with the dinovengers. Changed haxx's name to Blades seems to suit him better. What happens when one raptor's destiny changes his whole life? don't own dinovengers, raptors, or the street sharks only own Magdala
1. the legend (prolouge)

_Prologue_

 _A long time ago before the wars broke out there was a peaceful planet with beings known only as the Razoros that were natural born cyborg raptors. They had the power to travel between dimensions and had power over lightening on their world and all others. The worlds knew a war was going to break out soon and hoped that a hero would rise and save them all. The King and Queen of the Razoros were blessed with a son they named Helix. When he opened his eyes his mother saw his eyes were a brilliant molten gold and she smiled as the little razorling purred and chirped happily at her. Years came and went, by the time he was 21 he was becoming a promising fighter with the blades he was given. Helix's father made an announcement that Helix was to be heir to the throne in front of the entire kingdom._

 _A traveling fortune teller walked slowly up to the royal family and smiled at the prince and said that Helix was the one who would protect the galaxy and unify the worlds once again. All rejoiced at the news of the prince's succession and the prophecy of the gypsy. Except one._

 _The king's brother would not see his throne taken by his brother's son. He planned to steal the prince's place as next in line and knew that if the heir disappeared or died the second in succession would take the throne. He waited until the prince was alone and kidnapped him and made sure he wouldn't remember anything about his life. He knocked out prince Helix and threw him into a dimensional portal knowing he would never be found again and his place on the throne was assured. Days passed and the prince was declared dead and the king's brother was begrudgingly named heir to the throne._

 _The king and queen called gypsy and asked if their son would ever return. She smiled said the prince will indeed return but will face many hardships along the way to test his worthiness of the throne and that he would also find the one he was meant to be with. The gypsy said that she would look beyond his appearance and into his heart and help remind him of his destiny._

 _His parents were happy and awaited the return of their lost prince._

 _-S%S-_

 **So what are everyone's thoughts on this**

 **R &R guys til next time in The Lost Prince**


	2. Dreams, Memories, and a Vision

**Lost Prince Part I**

Dreams, Memories and a Vision

" _Your doing great kiddo. You beat me again."_

 _A young raptor looked at the larger one and said "Thanks dad I have an awesome teacher."_

 _The youngster father smiled and said "My son your becoming very skilled with these blades. Soon you might be able to train newcomers."_

 _The young raptor smiled at the praise from his father and heard him say "You know I have a gift for you, I will be right back keep practicing until I return."_

 _His son nodded and returned to practice. The youngster's father returned and handed his son a gift and the raptor's lit up as his father nodded to him to open it._

 _Inside were a pair of his own blades._

" _They were your grandfather's then he passed them to me and now little one I pass them to you. Happy birthday my son."_

 _The young raptor smiled and hugged his father and said "I love you dad."_

 _His father hugged him in return "I love you too my son."_

A brown raptor woke up with a start and shook his head. He looked around and saw he was in his own bed then growled out "It was just dream. But it felt soreal, like it was a memory."

The raptor got up and splashed some water on his scales. He walked towards the entrance of his pack's cave hideout and saw it was storming. He stood there for a moment watching the lightening flash across the dark sky. He saw the others were occupied with other thing so he went out and went to an outcrop of Mt. Cauldron and watched the sky. He was calm until...

"BLADES WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Blades growled to himself and went back into the cave and said "Yes Commander?"

He explained they were going to steal a nuclear weapon that was en-route to a secure base and said they have to take a chance in the storm the group got on their motorbikes and headed out.

Blades saw there were speeding up he revved his motorbike's engine and took off to catch up with him. He passed Spittor and felt something shooting through his veins he went with it.

Spittor looked up and called "We've got company Commander. It's the street guppies and the Dinovengers."

Ripster called out "Okay Bad Rap your going down!" and began shooting at him.

Bad Rap said "Let's go."

The other two nodded and began to shoot at the sharks. Blades decided try something his mind was pushing him towards. He hit a rock ramp and shot at them in the air and landed smoothly and kept racing ahead. He popped a wheelie and shot into the air, he growled and brought out one of his blades as he hit another cliff and sliced off one of the wings on the sharks cruisers and caught back up with Bad Rap and Spittor.

Spittor was as surprised as their commander at what just happened.

Bad Rap asked "How did you do that Blades?"

Blades tried to think about where he learned it and drew a large blank then said "I... I don't know I just did it I guess?"

Bad Rap thought it was an acceptable answer and the trio drove on.

Blades on the other hand was pondering why he couldn't remember how he learned that. Voices rang in his head

" _Like this."_

" _Now you."_

" _Okay here goes nothing"_

" _Amazing got it right on the first try"_

" _I did?!"_

Blades was brought out of his thought by Bad Rap who called out that they were getting close to the truck hauling the weapon they were needing.

They all set their bikes on auto and jumped onto the back of the truck and Blades brought out his weapons and made a hole in the trailer. Bad Rap threw the driver out and took over while Spittor was checking the circuitry on the weapon while Blades stood guard and shot at the other vehicles guarding the truck he was about to kill a guard on board until a voice said in his head _"a good fighter knows when to show mercy and when to attack."_ He looked at the man and growled then tied him up.

Spittor asked "why didn't you kill him Blades?"

Blades response was that "We could use him as a hostage to keep the Sharks and Dinovengers off our tails."

Spittor nodded and went back to working with with the missile. They got to the base and took over the launching area for missiles. Blades was put on guarding the entrance and kept a look out for their enemies. T-Bone and Ripster jumped him and tried to capture him but he fought back but was hurt in the process the raptors abandoned the missile idea and retreated back to their base. Blades went to his bathroom and cleaned his wound. Blades got out a bottle of a disinfectant solution that he fixed up for himself, after he was through cleaning it he wrapped it up.

He looked outside and saw a star shoot through the sky, he closed his eyes and whispered _"I wish I could remember where I came from"_ he sighed and headed out for a while he found his bike and left.

Blades revved the engine and was off like a shot, he felt his engine roar under him as he headed for the cliffs, he hit one of the cliffs like a ramp and jumped to the other side where a valley was situated. He looked to the sky and saw lightening streak across the sky followed by a loud thunder clap he followed the lightening and ran alongside.

He decided it was getting late and he headed back to Mt. Cauldron and brought in his bike as quietly as he could so as not to wake the other two. He went to his room and laid down on the bed and stared at the ceiling for a while trying to remember what he has forgotten.

He fell asleep an hour later and what happened in his dream was unexpected...

Blade's Dream

 _I wake up and look around to see where I was, I heard a female scream and got up quickly I saw a male half cyborg raptor about to kill her I roared and lunged at him using my blades to block his from the female and lashed out at him. He aimed at my shoulder, It hit hard and I began bleeding I roared and rushed at him landing a harsh bite to his neck as he slammed his tail against my head. I felt something like an electrical build up and then let it loose on the male while keeping him as far from the woman as possible, the male's body convulsed harshly as his whole body was electrocuted._

 _As I was about to finish him. The male vanished and I looked around me confused. I looked up and saw alien ships zooming through the sky above me I was close to getting shot at by one of them I saw the female running and saw the look she gave me and could tell she was terrified. I ran after her but she seemed to be getting further away from me, I felt the ground around me begin to shake and soon the ground began to crumble around me then it shattered like a pane of glass plunging me in to darkness where I heard a voice say "find the woman and you will find out where you came from" I saw the silhouette of the male from earlier as I saw the area around me burst into flames the male ran into the flames I followed him but felt a searing pain, then everything faded with one voice saying "Find the woman, find your past"..._

Blades woke in a cold sweat, shaking heavily, He mulled over what just happened and got up and looked out at the night sky them at his clock that showed it was only 11pm.

-S%S-

 **Who was the woman in his dream and what does she have to do with his past?**

 **R &R guys see you next time in The Lost Prince.**


	3. A Raid, Meeting and a Rescue

**Lost Prince Part II**

A Raid, a Meeting, and a Rescue

Blades tossed and turned all night since he couldn't get the voice and woman's terrified screams out of his head. He thought bout the look the woman gave him like she trusted him with her life she didn't look scared of him at all.

He chuckled halfheartedly and said to himself " Yeah, like that would ever happen she was a soft skin but to her I would be nothing but an alien criminal."

Blades finally closed his eyes and let sleep claim him, but one stray tear fell because he knew the dream was just a hopeful fantasy. His dream of being wanted, of being cherished by someone he cares for.

Soon blackness clouded his mind and no dreams came.

He snapped awake when he was doused in ice water.

He looked around for the culprit only to see Dr. Paradigm holding a water bucket he let out a vicious growl at the iguana mutant and brought out his blades as a warning.

Paradigm shakily said "Bad Rap wanted you awake. He needs to speak with you and Spittor."

The brown raptor's eyes narrowed and he growled then got up hissing partially at Paradigm who was backing away slowly.

Then he headed to the control center.

Spittor saw him walk in and asked "You okay Blades?"

The brown raptor hissed and snapped "I didn't get much sleep and being woken up by ice water getting dumped on me doesn't help."

Spittor backed away slightly from the disgruntled raptor as Bad Rap walked in with a new plan.

"I have come across a facility not far from Fission City. They have a few components we need to repair out security systems and our vehicles. We will head there after this storm lets up."

Spittor said "If they have things we need we should head out tomorrow morning."

Blades agreed and said he was going to practice with his weapons.

The others made no objections so he headed to the training area and attacked the dummy as if it were a living opponent. Blades focused all of his pent up aggression on it and when he wanted to finish it he used the drill in his tail and punctured the dummy's heart. He cleaned the stuffing from the dummy off his tail and headed out of the training room.

After his work-out he walked outside and relaxed in the rain to cool down. He had a water bottle with him and was drinking it as he rested. He came back in later, rubbing his sore arm and began working it in a circle.

He headed back to his room then went over to his window seat, He grabbed some ointment and worked it in to his sore arm as he watched the rain fall against the night sky. He sighed and got out some polish for his blades.

The dream from the night before came into his mind as he worked on cleaning his weapons.

He wondered what everything meant, a voice whispered in his head _"Everything will make sense in time."_

Blades looked around and saw no one.

His thoughts returned to the woman in his dream and he let out frustrated growl and said "Why can't I get you out of my head?"

He thought about how her gold and silver streaked black hair framed her face like a gust of wind blew it and how her red eyes stood out from her tanned skin.

He growled and shook his head to get rid of the thought he was having and said "I would only get heartbreak. Even if I tried I'd be alone as I am now."

Blades decided he would catch up on sleep so he walked over to his bed and curled up under the covers.

A Chance Meeting and a Plea

 _Blades looked around and saw an open forest and he heard a pained cry and against his better judgment he followed the sound deeper into the forest and saw a poor woman covered in gash marks that were bleeding as she sat on a stump._

 _Blades looked at her and didn't know soft skins knew that kind of pain. He placed a hand on her back, she looked up with a pained look in her eyes. She tried to stand but fell, but the woman didn't feel the ground she looked up and saw a pair of gold eyes, staring down at her. She looked at him weakly and shut her eyes. Blades held her close and looked closer at her features he gulped nervously because the woman was the one from his dream the night before. He picked her up bridal style and brought her to a moss covered area he saw before. Blades set the woman down and rested her head on his lap as he watched over her. He ran a clawed hand through her hair in the most comforting way possible._

 _She opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him and then asked "Who are you?"_

 _Blades said "Why do you want to know?"_

 _The woman said "I want to know the name of the one that helped me."_

 _The gold-eyed raptor sighed "I'm Blades"_

 _She looked at him with her ruby eyes as he smiled slightly showing his fangs to her._

 _She chuckled weakly and Blades said "You look dehydrated, I will be back."_

 _He set her head on the moss and soon came back with some water for her._

 _Blades held her head up gently and said "Drink this you need it."_

 _She drank it gratefully and said "Thank you."_

 _Blades was quiet for a while and he looked at the soft skin resting in his lap. He had an idea and set her on the ground gently and curled up on the ground next to her moving his tail around her being careful to not scratch her with his spikes on his tail._

 _Making a protective circle around her._

 _She looked around her and saw what he did and leaned her head exhausted into his neck and said "I feel myself waking up and at the rate they are testing me I might not last much longer, thank you for being with me in this time."_

 _Blades said "I don't understand? What do you mean?"_

 _The woman said "You showed me kindness Blades and I can't thank you enough for that. Maybe you can help me."_

 _Blades saw her form was fading and said confused"Help with what?"_

 _She looked at him and said with tears in her ruby eyes "Please save me from this nightmare I live in" then faded away._

 _The world faded to black..._

Blades woke up and looked around and saw it was another dream, but this time he felt the woman's soft hair and felt her against his scales.

He sat in his bed and sighed and told himself "I have to find her, the look on her face told me she was counting on me and I won't let her down."

Blades headed to the control room and got on the computer trying to figure out who the woman in his dream was. He was working on pulling up missing posters when Bad Rap told him they were going to the facility to get what they needed. Blades felt like something was going to happen and it was going to be something big. He went to his bike and took off with the others. He thought as he drove and heard a small voice say _"Please help."_

they broke into the building and as they walked they heard cries of pain from other buildings. Blades heard a familiar scream and knew it was her and roared and ran in the direction of the scream and attacked a guard stabbing the armor and throwing the unfortunate man into a wall. The man pressed an alarm and soon blades saw lasers come out of the walls and began shooting at him and he dodged all the attack and ripped the lasers from the wall and kept running. He heard her pained screams and it only made his blood boil at the pain she was being put through he pushed himself harder and came across Ripster and T-Bone.

Blades growled because he had no time for this fight, he charged at them Ripster grabbed him and he flipped him over his shoulder and looked behind him and used his blades to block an attack from t-bone then used his drill on his tail, landing a hit on T-Bone causing his shoulder to bleed and dodging the shark's attacks as kept heading into the testing area and thought to himself _"I will keep my promise and get you out."_

He came across the lab and saw the woman's body convulsing at the shocks they were giving her already bleeding body. He went over to the doctor near her and grabbed him and threw him into another and unstrapped her from the metal table and held her close to him. Blades turned the drill on his tail on and destroyed the lab and any electronics hooked up to her. He lit the flammable chemicals and ran as fast as he could out maneuvering any guards he came across and hid in a storage area. He looked at the broken woman in his arms and saw her ruby eyes open and smiled at him, but passed out from the pain and loss of blood. He looked around for a way out and he found one and took it.

He was met outside by the other two and they didn't question him bringing a human for he looked like he was about to kill someone they raced back for their hide-out and made it with out any run-ins. Blades went straight past them and headed for his bed room and found the extra blankets he hid from the others and made a nest around her.

He went into his bathroom and brought out his first aid kit and began patching up her wounds after she was patched up to his liking he made himself comfortable in the chair he dragged over next to her and silently prayed to anyone that would listen for the woman to be alright.

All he could do now was hope for the best.

-S%S-

 **What will become of our unlikely pair and how will the others react to her?**

 **R &R guys see you next time in The Lost Prince.**


End file.
